paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emotes
Emotes are Hero taunts that can be purchased at the Store, with exclusive emotes unlocked at rank 3 and 7 (formerly level 8) of the Master Challenge of each Hero. Purchasable Emotes * **''Time to Pay'' - Let them know what they owe with Aurora's Time to Pay emote! | Dispensing with pleasantries, Aurora demands her due. **''Sword Sculpture'' - Demonstrate your artistic prowess with Aurora's Sword Sculpture emote. | Alone in her ice fortress, Aurora finds a variety of ways to practice her swordsmanship - and her decorating skills. * **''Naughty Naughty'' - Discourage nonsense with Countess' Naughty Naughty emote. 300 | Countess does not tolerate foolishness. **''Mesmerizing Dance'' - Hypnotize your victims before the bloody end with Mesmerizing Dance! | On rare occasions, Countess will dance for others to put them in a more pliable mood. * **''Throw Down'' - The gloves come off with Crunch's Throw Down emote! 300 | Intimidation is Crunch's second favorite activity. * **''Prove It'' - Show the world that Dekker can indeed dance like no one is watching. | During her survey of Zechin's tribal cultures, Dekker discovered the ancient rite of the dance off. * **''Yeehaw'' - Gallop into the sunset with Drongo's Yeehaw emote! | Most creatures in the Chem Wastes have too many ridges to be ridden. But a man can dream. * **''Secondhand Slice'' - Show your favorite party trick with Feng Mao's Seconhand Slice emote! | "Any fool can make smoke rings. I prefer to make a statement!" - Feng Mao * **''No No No'' - Take none of their nonsense with Gadget's No No No emote! | "I don't think so, buddy." - Gadget **''Miss Robot'' - Dance with Rosie in Gadget's Miss Robot emote! | "This is how I won first place in the Mechanica talent competition! And I've still got it." - Gadget * **''The Vortex'' - Blow the minds of those pitiful mortals with Gideon's The Vortex emote. 600 **''Portal Pump'' - Buck the rules of space-time with Gideon's Portal Pump emote! | "I only do what must be done." - Gideon* * **''Invitation'' - Make the first gesture with Greystone's Invitation emote. 200 | Greystone fears no challenge. After all, he has nothing to lose. **''Epic Riff'' - Prove your air skills with Greystone's Epic Riff emote. | When Lord Greystone is deep in his cups, there will be a show. * **''Perilous Hug'' - Warn the world about the dangers of the overly-long hug with the Perilous Hug Emote. | Grim never knew that there was danger in being loved too much, until he met EXE. * **''Back Scratch'' - Hit the spot with Grux's Back Scratch emote! 300 | Grux's hammers are perfect for those hard-to-reach places. **''Crushing It'' - Let the world see Grux's dominance with the Crushing It emote! * **''Shoot This!'' - Show the enemy where to aim with Howitzer's Shoot This emote! | "Need a target? Feast your eyes!" - Howitzer * **''So Sleepy'' - Get some shut-eye with Iggy & Scorch's So Sleepy emote! 500 | They play hard, they sleep hard. * **''Cutthroat'' - Make your intentions clear with Kallari's Cutthroat emote! 200 **''Martial Grace'' - Dance through the Shadow Plane with the Martial Grace Kallari emote! | Kallari was trained in a number of martial arts during her stay at Echelon Laboratories. She preferred the most acrobatic ones. * **''Jungle Jog'' - Flaunt that feral footwork with Khaimera's Jungle Jog emote! 300 | No one can tame the rhythm of the beast. * **''Swordsman Style'' - Trade swordplay for dance moves with Kwang's Swordsman Style emote! | Not to be outdone by his sister, Kwang demonstrates that he too has some moves. * **''Put Your Hands In The Air'' - Get your hands up with Lt. Belica's Put Your Hands In The Air emote! | "In my precinct, I demand excellence. At happy hour... You'd better bring it there too, mané." - Lt Belica * **''Cloud Bringer'' - Fix a sunny day in no time with Morigesh's Cloud Bringer Emote. | "The sun is my enemy." - Morigesh * **''Standing By'' - Take a load off with Murdock's Standing By emote. 400 **''No Pain No Gain'' - Drop and show them how it's done with Murdock's No Pain No Gain emote! * **''My Pleasure'' - Demonstrate that Muriel is a being of flawless manners with My Pleasure. | "Even as a child in the lab, Muriel was unfailingly polite. No component or enhancement was able to fix that!" -Emeritus * **''Narbash's Moment'' - Let them feel the beat with Narbash's Moment emote! | "I like to jam with an ensemble as much as the next Ogre, but sometimes you've just got to live your best moment!" -Narbash * **''Sluggo Disapproves'' - Answer all their questions with Phase's Sluggo Disapproves emote! | "Let's ask Sluggo what she thinks." - Phase **''Unreleased dancing emote 'Headphones''' - "Dance like nobody's watching. Or dance like everybody's watching! Who cares?" - Phase * **''Meaning of Life'' - Contemplate the big questions with Rampage's Meaning of Life emote. 400 | Rampage takes a moment to reflect. * **''Hats Off'' - Mind your manners and pay your respects with Revenant's Hats Off emote. * **''Jump Rope Riktor'' - Stay fit for the slaughter with Jump Rope Riktor! 600 * **''Hollow Praise'' - Give a round of applause with Sevarog's Hollow Praise emote! | Sevarog demonstrates his mastery of the slow clap. **''Soul Shuffle'' - Who says that ancient beings don't have rhythm? | "When Sevarog consumes too many souls at once, he becomes more energetic for a time. Like a sugar rush." - Cassiel * **''Bless Me'' - Unleash the sneeze with Serath's Bless Me emote! 300 | Serath has an allergic reaction to evil. **''Heretical Laugh'' - Strike fear in others with Serath's Heretical Laugh! | When Serath is in the grip of her heresy, laughter is not the best medicine. * **''Kiss for U'' - Send a little love to your fans with Shinbi's Kiss for U emote! | "Love you!" - Shinbi **''Don't Stop Me'' - The world is your stage with Shinbi's Don't Stop Me emote! | Shinbi's iconic pose is enough to summon endless cheers from her fans! * **''Handstand'' - Show off that core strength with Sparrow's Handstand emote! 300 **''Hold My Ale!'' - Impress your friends with Sparrow's Hold My Ale emote! | When the party really gets going, Sparrow has been known to show off her balancing skills. * **''Proceed'' - Be a gentleman and show the way with Steel's Proceed emote. | "You may proceed. This is not a deception." - Steel **''Take the Floor'' - Impress your unit with Steel's Take the Floor emote. | "I once displayed this routine for my unit. It did not go well." -Steel * **''Glitterbug'' - Give your enemy the razzle-dazzle with Fey's Glitterbug emote! | "We must dance!" - The Fey * **''Headswoman'' - Strike fear in the demon horde with Terra's Headswoman emote! | "I'm not afraid to part a head from the neck of something evil." -Terra * **''Fake Out'' - Keep the bad guys on their toes with TwinBlast's Fake Out emote. 400 **''Just Dab It!'' - Get your smuggler moves on with Just Dab It! | "Gadget said I was too old to do this dance. But when you're this cool, you got to show it!" -Twinblast. * **''Just Don't!'' - Let the world know that Wraith has opinions, with the Just Don't emote! | "Whatever you think you can do, you can't, so don't!" - Wraith * **''Who's a Monkey Now?'' - Show them who the real monkey is with Wukong's Who's a Monkey Now emote! | Anyone who tries to insult Wukong by calling him a monkey clearly does not know him well. **''You're Boring'' - Show your enemies how boring they are by falling asleep on them! | "The one time I thought Wukong had actually learned to sit still and meditate, I suddenly heard him snore." - Feng Mao * **''Call the Shot'' - Pick your next victim with Yin's Call the Shot emote. | "That one." - Yin * **''Flatline'' - Let your enemies know what's about to happen with Zinx's Flatline Emote! | "Little Zinx has so much medical equipment, but all she does is kill people. Very strange." - Boris Master Challenge Emotes * ** Get Your Kicks (rank 3) - Aurora summons a frosty victim just to give it the boot. ** "Oh, Stop!" (rank 7) - Aurora always laughs at her suitors' jokes... before she freezes them. * ** Don't Be Shy (rank 3) - Courting her prey over the centuries, Countess has perfected the art of invitation. ** How Amusing (rank 7) - "Whenever that creature laughs, someone is going to die." - Terra * ** King of the Ring (rank 3) - When challengers appear, Crunch activates Alpha ode to issue a proper greeting. ** Acknowledge the Crowd (rank 7) - * ** Friendly Wave (rank 3) - Always looking to be supportive, Dekker leans on her staff and gives a friendly wave. ** Light as a Feather (rank 7) - Dekker brings new meaning to the phrase 'hanging out'. * **''(rank 3)'' - Drongo's laughter is often mistaken for frenetic vibrating. **''I'm A Star (rank 7)'' - Drongo wants your head to explode so badly that his head is going to explode.* * ** Blade Whirl (rank 3) - Feng Mao casually spins his blade to flaunt his formidable skill. ** Cross the Line (rank 7) - Only new acolytes make the mistake of taking Feng Mao up on his challenge. * ** Chill Out (rank 3) - Gadget takes a brief respite to relax on her robo-arm. ** This Game Is Rigged (rank 7) - Sometimes Gadget lets her robot arm win. But not often. * ** Levitate (rank 3) - Gideon channels the void as he levitates into the air. ** Praise Me (rank 7) - A man with great power expects devoted attention. * ** Brandish (rank 3) - Greystone demonstrates his prowess in an open challenge. ** The Babe* (rank 7) - Greystone is a durable and skilled swordsman who never backs down from a challenge. * ** Demo Mode (rank 3) - "Demonstrates the complex motor capabilities of this Sentry Combat Robot. Floor models only - not for resale." - SCR Sales Manual, p.29 ** Intimidation Mode (rank 7) - GRIM.exe enjoys showing off his physique from time to time. * ** Battlecry (rank 3) - Grux bangs his hammers and unleashes a mighty warlord's roar. ** Ready to Charge (rank 7) - Not all challenges take the form of combat. Grux is ready regardless. * ** Why I Oughta! (rank 3) - Fueled by (liquid) courage, Howitzer springs from the safety of his Mech to shake a taunting fist at his foes. ** (rank 7) - "Not everything works right the first time!" -Howitzer * ** Yeehaw! (rank 3) - Iggy provokes Scorch on purpose and rides the bull! ** Catch Me If You Can (rank 7) - "Hey Scorch! Look at Drongo chasing after his trash!" -Iggy* * ** Dagger Flourish (rank 3) - Kallari deftly flourishes her daggers as she surveys the battlefield for unsuspecting foes. ** Shhh... (rank 7) - Be silent, or Kallari will silence you. * ** Haunted (rank 3) - Khaimera's curse appears to torment him... but no axe can cut the tie that binds them. ** Primal Howl (rank 7) - The Lokhai is not known for being hospitable, or quiet. * ** Let the Blade Decide (rank 3) - When choosing an opponent, Kwang believes the sword knows best. ** Meditation (rank 7) - The only thing that can break Kwang's concentration is pop music. * ** Browsing (rank 3) - Options are nice, but sometimes you just stick with the submachine gun. ** Salute (rank 7) - Belica believes in both duty and peace. * ** There It Is (rank 3) - "Ah, that's where I left it!" - Morigesh ** Dagger Catch (rank 7) - If you're impressed with Morigesh's ability to catch daggers, you should see her carve with them. * ** Seven Shot Salute (rank 3) - Murdock gets pumped up and fires celebratory shots into the air. ** I'm Watching You (rank 7) - Murdock has a keen eye for funny business. * ** Angelic Pride (rank 3) - Muriel flaunts her beautiful wings and spins with graceful style. ** Polite Applause (rank 7) - Muriel is happy to let her carry think they did all the work. * ** Get Heavy (rank 3) - Better stand back from Narbash when the beat takes control. ** '' Life of the Party (rank 7)'' - Narbash loves to entertain. * **''Stop Yourself (rank 3)'' - "Ow, my eyes, they burn." - Phase **''Gimme a Break! (rank 7)'' - Phase loves her friends, but they don't always make the best decisions. * ** Get Mad! (rank 3) - Rampage gets... intense. ** Hanging Out (rank 7) - Although Rampage didn't enjoy being in the circus, he finds this trick fun to do on his own. * **''Spit (rank 3)'' - "I've got all day. You don't." - Revenant **''You're Next (rank 7)'' - Revenant never loses sight of a target once he's found them. * ** Back to Work! (rank 3) - Riktor cracks the whip, fair warning to any who step out of line. ** Laugh (rank 7) - Nothing gets Riktor like a good pun. * ** Chivalrous (rank 3) - Serath treats the condemned with the utmost courtesy. ** For Honor (rank 7) - Serath demands to be on the front lines. * ** The Babe (rank 3) - Sevarog holds his ground and points out his next victim. ** Come Here (rank 7) - * ** So Happy (rank 3) - "Yay!" - Shinbi ** Booyah ! (rank 7) - Shinbi has performed in front of thousands; she's not afraid of you. * ** Yes My Liege (rank 3) - Sparrow gracefully pays tribute to those that have fallen before her. ** A Pox on Your House (rank 7) - Sparrow doesn't have time to deal with challengers who are worth less than dirt. * ** Bring it On! (rank 3) - Steel slams his shield furiously and bellows a challenge to his enemies. ** '' (rank 7)'' - When Steel is amused, he claps. Just be careful to cover your ears. * **''All for One (rank 3)'' - **''Boisterous Laugh (rank 7)'' - There are few things Terra loves more than a merry joke. * ** For You (rank 3) - Don't be sad! Here's a flower. ** Impatience (rank 7) - Even the forest itself has limited patience for stupidity. * ** Watch This (rank 3) - TwinBlast displays some impressive gunplay, twirling his pistols and flipping one into the air. ** Show Off (rank 7) - '' "Check out these guns! Now you see 'em, now you don't." - TwinBlast * **''Think Not (rank 3) - Wraith carefully considers all the viewpoints before deciding everyone else is wrong. **''Working Out the Kinks (rank 7)'' - "Come on, guys. This is so not my fault." - Wraith * **''Let's Talk (rank 3)'' - In the heat of battle, Wukong likes to invite his opponents over for a nice chat. **''Practice Makes Perfect (rank 7)'' - Wukong gazes soulfully into the night, wondering the best way to light it on fire.* * **''Let's Play (rank 3)'' - "Don't toy with them, Yin! I'm trying not to laugh !" - Aurora **''Under the Heel (rank 7)'' - One way or another, all of Yin's enemies end up beneath her heel. * **''Secret Greeting (rank 3)'' - Zinx offers the secret greeting to those who know. The rest can simply admire her grace and precision. **''(rank 7)'' - Nothing is worse than a feline gaze of disdain.